narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kenji Uzumaki
Kenji Uzumaki is one of the main characters in Legacy of the white storm part I & II and is a major supporting character in the chronicles: fire within. Background Kenji was born on November 13, twenty years after the fourth great shinobi war. He is the oldest son of Naruto and Sakura Uzumaki and is the heir to the newly found Uzumaki clan, and older brother to Suki Uzumaki.vi Growing up Kenji was ew, as the son of the sixth hokage, and the grandson of the fourth hokage. This event led Kenji to believe he has to prove himself and thus beg his father to train him at the age of five. Kenji shares a long term, friend/rivalry with Raki Mizushima. Beating him in tai-jutsu, while raki beats him in kenjutsu and grenjutsu battle. Kenji graduated out the top of his year, and was assined to team six under the jonin-Dachi Ryos, with Akira saito and Kioshi Kita as his teammates. Kenji Uzumaki as a Genin During his time as a Genin, Kenji took the role as the team caption and took his role seriously and alawys baffle his teammates when they took things light-hearted. When the misson eneded in failure Kenji took the blame and his teammates and father sweatdrop. Kenji complete more than 34 d-rank mission, 12 C-rank mission, 13 B-rank mission, 2 A-rank mission during this time. Chunin Exams when the first part of the chunin exams Kenji answer the written test, without cheating. Preliminarys Kenji vs Taki Uchiha During the Pelimnarys- Kenji face a another rival, Taki Uchiha because Taki just active his bloodline, Kenji was able to use the this to adavantenge and narrowly when the match with use of active the chakra mode, and using the water prison jutsu. During the one month training Kenji learn the rasengan from his father, and use it aganist Raki surprising everyone. Kenji was promoted to a chunin a year after the chunin exams. Personality Unlike his father, Kenji is calm, cool collected on the battle feild, however off the battle feild, Kenji is quick-temper, smart mouth like his grandmother, and can be a bit pf hardhead. During part II Kenji is shown to be more calm and take everything seriously and often speaking bluntly about sensitive topics.He is rather modest about his abilities, as shown when he readily praises others for leaps in their combat abilities and stating on more than one occasion. Appearance Kenji is a light tan-skinned, fit and a tall shinobi, He has spiky blond hair, and has dark blue-green eyes. Kenji wears a long black shinobi long sleeve shirt, where is his chest is shown, a chain necklace, and wears black gloves, shinobi black pants. Abilities Kenji is called genius, by everyone and is view as an overachiever, graduated out of the academy out the top of his year at the age of ll and being promoted to a chūnin at 13 and promoted to a Jōnin one year later. Due to being the son of the white storm, strongest female ninja in her year and the grandson of the yellow flash and the ninja villages are very aware of Kenji and his abilities,and upon meeting him in battle, become afraid or excited by the challenge Kenji will pose. Taijutsu One of Kenji greatest arousal is his ability to adapt in a Taijutsu battle, even though he is not a master Kenji is shown to be able to hold his own against a taijutsu user or taijutsu master in training. He is also noted to have impressive speed; being able to intercept an opponent even from a distance.His battle prowess and speed allow him to effectively catch his opponents off-guard to quickly strike them down and easily evade attacks. Ninjutsu Kenji primarily relies on his of ninjutsu, of which he has a vast arsenal, he can attack or defend against his opponents in numerous manners. Like his father Kenji can summons toads and hawks. Nature Transformation IN addition to the sheer number of techniques he is purported to know, he is also proficient in several nature transformations. He has a natural affinity for water Release, his second affinity is wind release, and his third release is lighting release.